Sakura was a Friend of Mine
by Felides quod Filidates
Summary: This is NOT a song fic, two very minor pairings, bigger is SakuNaru, Its what I think of 'Jenny was a Friend of Mine' The Killers Please Review.


Okay, I was on the bus listening to The Killers when I got this story, and I know you guys wan't me to write more of Burnt by Ice, but this little S.O.B wouldn't leave me alone, stoopid oneshot bunnies, oh well, so anyway its here and its kindda angsty so don't hurt me, lol.

You might have guessed but this is based on The Killers song 'Jenny was a Friend of Mine' and the bit with Sakura and Naruto is just how i see the song.

So enjoy.

* * *

Sakura was a Friend of Mine

"What did you do?" Sasuke delivered more emotion through those four simple words than he ever could if he'd shouted.

"Hay, FYI, she broke up with me." Naruto replied defensively, wrapping his own arms around himself and sliding down on to the right end of the sofa.

Seeing this Sasuke's eyes softened, flopping gracefully on to the sofa at the opposite end to the blonde he sighed, looked left toward the group photo set up by the Tv, he saw the pair of idiots he called and their carer Kakashi.

Okay, so maybe some background is needed here, the orphanage, Konoha, was where all this started, they'd had to take in two kids in less than a month both the age of 6, two complete opposites. It shocked the warden, Sarutobi, and the assistant Tsunade how volatile the two were. What was stranger was how quickly they clicked, those two stuck like glue. So, you must have guessed, they were Naruto and Sasuke, they were one of a kind in there own respects, and if it wasn't for the girl, Sakura, they'd have killed each other by now.

The biggest problem came three years after they had turned up at Konoha. There had been a shooting at the local bank, Sakura's parents had been there, and that was when Sasuke had landed in Konoha too, her dad was still alive, but in a coma ever since. Needless to say Sasuke and Naruto became super protective of her. She wouldn't speak to anyone without one of the two with her either.

And so that was how it was, for over 6 years. All too soon for the three Sasuke and Naruto were adopted, some distant relative of Sasuke's parents. They didn't find out much about the guy till the paper were signed and finalised. What they did know was a bit disconcerting, apparently Kakashi had lost his left eye in a bar fight early into his twenties, and that his hair was silver, for no given reason. All they had herd was a conversation between two of the social workers where one had told the other he had sworn he didn't bleach it, and offered to prove it to her.

And so they had gone, breaking the heart of Sakura as the car engine flared into life. But on the bright side she had been adopted too, a nice woman named Shizune, a mere six months after the two boys.

Over the next two years the three friends got together almost every day. They were always friends, even going as a group to visit the grave of Sakura's mother each year, almost as if was a mission.

And then Sakura and Naruto had become a couple, they had still hung out with Sasuke but less so, they went out with each other more. And this was what led to the events of the night before.

~*~*~

The pair stood on the pier, staring out toward the crashing waves, the light of a full moon glancing of the sea's surface. "Naru." Sakura began, her voice nearly drowned out by the waves.

"Don't, please…" Naruto cut her off, his eyes misting over, his short blonde hair moving with the wind. "Please, just don't."

"But, you agree with me? Don't you?" Sakura asked, her voice even quieter than before.

"Yeah, I guess." He replied, turning toward her. The moment seemed to last forever, and then she was wrapped in his arms, tear tracks staining two sets of cheeks. Sakura choked up. She stood there, held in the arms of her best friend unable to say a word.

~*~*~

"You're a dobe." Naruto looked up at the sudden remark from his dark friend.

"What?" He asked, looking up to see Sasuke blush.

"You herd me, you're a dobe." He repeated, looking up at the blonde, "You did the one thing you should never do." He blushed again.

"…and that would be?" Naruto asked frowning at Sasuke, "and what are you blushing about?" At this he only blushed more.

"You turned into a friendship into a relationship, and what's worse it wasn't a good relationship. It was an epic fail." Sasuke replied with a flat look.

"So…why are you blushing?" Naruto asked again, staring curiously at Sasuke.

"'Cos I think I'm probably about to do the same thing." Without warning Sasuke leant forward and captured Naruto's mouth with his own, A surprised Naruto fell back onto the floor dislodging his friend as they fell.

Naruto stood, looking with teary eyes at his friend, "I… I can't." he whispered, before turning and running for the door.

Fin

xxx

* * *

Okie Dokie, please review, either on the story or you could listen to the song, and let me know how you see it (^^) anyway thanx for reading and have a nice day.

-FF xxx


End file.
